Breed In Captivity
by Ashes On The Sand
Summary: The survivors of flight 815 have been rescued and most have resumed normal life. All that is, except Kate and Sawyer. Kate falls dangerously ill and goes to the doctor and learns shes pregnant. Even more shocking is who Kate's doctor turns out to be.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight poured through two large french doors. Kate stirred in her sleep, as the sunlight trickled through the window. Without any warning, Kate shot out of bed and hopped to her feet. Moving as fast as she could, Kate ran out of the room. Groggily Sawyer got out of bed. "Freckles? What's goin' on?" He stumbled down the hall and peeked his head into the bathroom. "...Freckles...you in here?" To Sawyer's surprise, he found Kate hunched over, crying. Sawyer rushed to her side. Sitting besides her, he pulled her over to him and held her tight. "hey hey hey...what's going on?..." Sawyer's voice was soft and caring, not his usual gruff tone.

Kate wrapped her arms around Sawyer. "...I feel so sick..." Kate had been getting sick for three days strait.

Sawyer felt so helpless. He hated to feel helpless, he had to be in control of every situation, especially ones involving people he loved. "It's guna be okay...I promise...I'm taking you to the doctor..." His grip tightened on a squirming Kate.

Normally, Kate would resist visiting a doctor at all cost but, this...this was different. Never before in her whole life had she felt this way. It wasn't exactly pain, just unusual. It wasn't so much the feeling that had Kate this broken down, it was fear. It was such a scary feeling, she was terrified she had obtained her mother's killer, cancer.

Sawyer gently lifted Kate. Carefully he carried her down stairs. Placing her down on the couch Sawyer knelt down. "...Kate...I was going to wait till tonight to do this...but, I want you to know that I'm here for you through anything..." Sawyer dug his hand down into his back pocket. He adjusted his position so he was on one knee. Kate immediately sat up. "...Freckles...will you...marry me?" Sawyer's voice was shaking. He was fearing for Kate's life as well. Sawyer's original plan was to take Kate out to dinner, then pop the question but, Sawyer wanted Kate to know what ever was wrong with her, he was going to be right there.

Tears dribbled down Kate's flushed cheeks. Kate had been unusually pale for several days. Trembling, she pulled the ring from the box then looked up at Sawyer. "...I love you so much...Yes..." A huge smile was plastered on her face.

"... Look closely at it." Sawyer said with a little smirk.

Kate examined the ring a little closer. "...Freckles." She read aloud. Looking up at Sawyer, Kate's smile grew. Gently, Kate slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit. Kate fell into his arms sobbing and smiling.

Several hours later, it was time to go to the doctor. Sawyer helped Kate out and into the car before getting in himself. The entire car ride was silence. Sawyer helped Kate get out of the car. Once in the doctors office Kate was instructed to fill out paper work. She filled all of it out, except her name. Shyly, Kate looked over to Sawyer. They both knew she would have to make an alias. Sawyer gave a small nod and took the clipboard. 'Mary Ford' he scribbled out. It was his mother's name. They handed in the forms and waited within minutes they were taken back to a room. Kate looked horrible. The doctor was alarmed by how sick she looked and took them with virtually no wait. After performing a series of tests, the results were in. The doctor entered the room smiling. "...Mrs.Ford...I'm happy to say...Your pregnant."

Kate looked to Sawyer nervously. He had a huge smile. Once Kate realized this was something Sawyer wanted, she relaxed. Kate never really wanted children but, suddenly, she couldn't want anything more.

Three days went by. Sawyer woke up early, put on his nicest clothes, and made Kate breakfast in bed. After waking up, getting sick and returning to bed, Kate kissed Sawyer on the cheek. It was still hard for her to believe she was two months pregnant and didn't even know it. "What's all this?" Kate asked weakly.

"Your going to need your strength. Today we go to the specialist, remember?" Sawyer smiled at her.

Later that day Kate and Sawyer got in his truck and drove to the specialist. This meant even more paperwork, allot of waiting and the same alias as before. Once they had finished they waited about thirty minutes before moving into another room. Sawyer paced nervously. "Where the hell are they?! We've been waiting forever!" Sawyer was obviously worried.

Kate sat in a light blue gown. "I'm sure they'll be in any..." Kate was cut off by the opening of a door. What happened next, neither of them expected.

A hauntingly familiar face entered the room, Juliet.


	2. Chapter 2

"...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE!?" Sawyer snapped. He hopped up to his feet and approached Juliet.

"If you will relax, I'll explain." Juliet didn't seem at all threatened by Sawyer.

"...Sawyer please..."Kate pleaded. Sawyer took his seat next to Kate. Kate was wearing a blue gown and was shivering. Sawyer wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

Juliet flashed a small smile and sat across from them. "The Island we were on...was unusual..."

"NO! YOU DON'T SAY!" Sawyer mocked.

Juliet rolled her eyes and continued on. "...Woman could not successfully cary a child. I never had the opportunity before to have a woman conceive on the island, then be taken off the island. There could be some risks...theres a chance...that Kate will die. That's where I come in. I have spent years examining those woman. I know more about the subject then other doctors...if you are willing to trust me I will help."

"...What about Napoleon...Is he guna get involved?" By Napoleon, Sawyer meant Ben.

"No. I have not spoken to him since I returned home. I am doing this purely for you two, and my own knowledge. I felt so helpless on that island, just wishing I could actually help someone. I will not share any information I learn from this. I promise."

Sawyer looked at Kate. "...Freckles...do you think we should?"

"...yes..." Kate's voice was soft but, she was pretty certain she was making the right choice.

Juliet smiled. "Alright...Have you been having any problems?"

Kate and Sawyer answered at the same time. They're answers were total opposites. Kate said "No." and Sawyer said "Yes."

Juliet smiled. She could tell from the moment she saw the couple, that Sawyer was worried out of her mind. "...Okay...one of you is lying..."

Sawyer answered before Kate could. "She's been really sick. The whole day she just keeps getting sick and then she gets s weak she can't even get out of bed."

Juliet's smile disappeared. "Kate ...Is this true?"

Once again Sawyer answered before Kate could. "YES!"

Juliet turned her attention to Sawyer. "...Let Kate answer please." Juliet looked back to Kate.

"...yes..."Kate said meekly.

"And how long has this been going on for?" Juliet began to scribble out some quick notes in Kate's file.

"...About a week..." Kate nervously spun her ring on her finger.

Sawyer's worry grew. "Why'd it just start now? Does that mean somethings wrong?!"

"...I'll be honest with you, something could be wrong. But the way she's been feeling could also be more..normal. It could simply be that now that baby is growing more and her body might be trying to catch up, I saw that allot on the island.."Juliet's voice trailed off. "..There are some tests I would like to preform. Are you both willing?"

"Yes." Kate answered instantly.

"..Can I stay with her the whole time?" Sawyer asked taking her hand.

Juliet nodded. The day dragged on. Test, after test, after test. Kate was put through every test imaginable. After a while she wasn't sure how much more she could take but, she persevered. Finally they were finished. Kate and Sawyer silently waited silently, in the cold room that they were first in. Juliet entered the room and sat down in front of them. "I have good news." Juliet smiled.

Kate and Sawyer smiled at each other. They were both so relieved.

"..Everything seems to be fine but, I think I would like to do these tests again once a week, just to be safe. "Juliet was still smiling.

"YOUR CRAZY! YOU CAN'T PUT HER THROUGH THAT!" He was outraged. Sawyer hated even just the thought of Kate going through that ever again.

"Sawyer...I can handle it." Kate pleaded.

"...I know its hard and I'm very sorry but, it's better if I put her through this now then miss something and have allot of problems later." Juliet was truthful. Over the weeks to come Kate and Sawyer began to trust Juliet. She would stop in at least once a day and give Kate a quick exam. It was hard but, she soon earned Sawyers trust as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going out to get something..Okay freckles?" Sawyer kissed Kate. She lye in bed, now six months pregnant. The weakness she experienced early on was now worse then before. Most day's she was forced to stay in bed. Kate hated it, and Sawyer hated to see her go through it.

"...Yeah. Hurry back." Kate smiled weakly and took his hand in hers.

Sawyer kissed her again. "I was planin' on it." He smiled as he walked out of the room.

Kate drifted in and out of sleep. The doorbell rang, Kate wasn't sure if she heard it or not. As Juliet gained his trust, Sawyer gave Juliet a key incase of emergency. When the door was not answered, Juliet noticed that Sawyer's truck was vacant from the driveway. Juliet got nervous and began to panic. She had seen Kate earlier that morning, but had to leave because, Kate began to get sick. There was no way Sawyer would take Kate anywhere, something was wrong. Juliet slipped the key out of her pocket and quickly opened the door. "KATE! ITS ME...JULIET...DON'T GET SCARED...IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE LET ME KNOW."

Kate staggered out of bed and stumbled to the railing. Looking down, she saw Juliet. "I'm right here."

Juliet sprinted up stairs. "Sorry, I got worried when I saw Sawyer was out."

"It's fine." Kate smiled.

Juliet didn't like the idea of Kate walking when she was so weak. Gently, she held onto her shoulders and guided her back to bed. Once Kate was settled, Juliet began to examine Kate. "Every thing seems to be fine, any questions?"

"...um..Yes." Kate took the opportunity of being alone with Juliet to ask a question she didn't want sawyer to hear the answer to. Never since they met, had Kate seen sawyer worry so much. It did feel good though, to have someone who cared.

"Hmm...What's that?" Juliet sat at the edge of Kate's bed.

The survivors of eight fifteen had still kept in contact and most of them, nearly all of them had either visited or talked to Kate over the past months. "...What...What about sun...When we left she was pregnant...Is she...okay?"

Juliet's response was delayed. Nervously, she fingered the blanket on the bed. "...she...she didn't make it..." Juliet's voice was soft and scared.

Kate felt tears in her eyes. She never let herself grow to close with any of the other survivors, but her and Sun had a definite bound.

After crying for a little while, Kate drifted back to sleep and Juliet left. Thirty minutes after Kate returned to her slumber, Sawyer came home.

Several more month's passed. Sawyer's trips became more frequent, Kate worried and wondered why. She decided to confront him. "Sawyer,,,are...are you cheating on me..?" The word's felt foreign in Kate's mouth. Along with Kate's health, her self confidence, and emotions had also been going out of control.

"...No...Why would you think that?" Sawyer was hurt, but he didn't show it. He knew it wasn't Kate talking, it was her emotions.

"...well you've been leaving so much...I was just..." Kate felt bad. She knew Sawyer well enough to know how she had hurt him.

Sawyer sat down and hugged Kate. "Ca'mon theres something I want to show you..." Sawyer lifted Kate in his arms and walked her down the hall. It had been months since Kate was strong enough to manage even a few steps. There was a door at the end of the hall. Thats where they were headed.

"The guest room?" Kate questioned.

Sawyer adjusted his grip on Kate and reached for the door knob. "Not any more." He pushed the door open Inside was a beautiful nursery.

"...oh Sawyer...This is amazing...You did all of this?!" Kate was amazed and in shock. For the first time in months, Kate held a genuine smile on her face.

"Yeah, Freckles and It's all for you." He smiled. Gently, Sawyer placed her down on a chair.

"...Sawyer...This is amazing." Kate was in shock. She always knew Sawyer was a con-man with a heart of gold, but even this impressed her.

"...Look over there..." Sawyer smiled softly and he pointed to two pictures on the wall. One was of Kate and Sawyer holding hands, the other was of Sawyer's hand on Kate's very pregnant stomach, both were in black and white.

Kate was crying. "I love you so much!"


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed. Kate woke up in worse pain then ever before. "...Sawyer..." She nervously called out.

Instantly, Sawyer could tell by Kate's voice alone, something was wrong. He sprinted into her room. "You okay freckles?"

"...no... Call juliet...I think its...time.." Kate's voice held the same fear as before.

Sawyer sprinted out of the room.

While he was gone, Kate thought back. They were such different people then they were on the island. Sawyer had softened up and shown more care, love, and dedication then ever before in his whole life. Kate had let all of the walls she built up around herself, come crashing down. Over the months, Kate had also been weakened, leaving her a complete opposite of who she once was.

Sawyer reentered the room and franticly scurried around. He grabbed a small bag from the corner. It had been decided early on, that Kate would have the child in Juliet's highly equipped office. That way, there would be no other doctors to interfere and Juliet could give the specialized attention that Kate and the child would probably need. Sawyer didn't say a single word this time. He rushed strait down the stairs and placed the bag in the car. Then, he rushed back up to Kate. Sitting down on her bed, Sawyer gently moved Kate into his arms. "...Kate...are you okay?" His voice was nervous. He rarely called her Kate.

"...yeah..." Kate's eyes were shut tight, her hands clenched Sawyer's shirt tightly.

"..Okay.." Sawyer stood up, lifting Kate with him. Slowly he took her down to the car. After placing her gently in, Sawyer proceeded to get in himself. In a matter of minutes they made it to Juliet's. It was two in the afternoon right now, the date is August fourteenth.

Juliet greeted them and garbed Kate's bag from the car. After grabbing her bag, Juliet rushed to the door to hold it open for Sawyer who was holding kate. Juliet had cleared out all of her patients and workers. "Take her into the last room on the right, its all set." Juliet instructed locking the door behind them. It wasn't ordinary that Juliet had her patients deliver in her office and she didn't want anyone walking in.

Sawyer did as he was told. In the room were allot of intimidating machines and a bed. Assuming the bed was where she belonged, Sawyer carefully placed Kate down on the bed and pulled a light cover over her. Taking a seat besides her, Sawyer took her hand.

Juliet returned to the room. She examined Kate briefly and decided that it would still be quite some time. Juliet was right. Hours passed. It was now quarter to twelve and Kate was almost ready. It had been intense, very. Kate was extremely weak and even with her high tolerance of pain, Kate couldn't take much more. Juliet check her again. "..Okay...It's almost time...are you ready?"

Kate bit her lip hard and nodded.

Sawyer held her hand with both of his.

After the hardest struggle of her life, it was finally over. The child was born just as the clock moved ahead to twelve o'clock. A new day. August fifteenth, eight fifteen. Kate was finally relieved, but her heart sank into her stomach when she heard no cry. "...Sawyer...is ...is the baby okay..." Her voice was weak.

Sawyer couldn't answer, he wasn't sure how.

Juliet had the baby. Her back was to Kate and Sawyer. Feverishly, Juliet worked for several minutes. Finally, a cry was heard. Relief flooded the room. Juliet turned back and handed the baby to Kate. "She's just fine."

Kate smiled. "...she.." She said weakly. Kate examined the small, delicate little girl. Smiling up at Sawyer, Kate mouthed 'I love you.'

Sawyer smiled whole heartedly. "..Any name ideas?" He nervously asked.

"...Hope..." Kate whispered. It was the perfect name for her. This child was the epitome of hope.

Sawyer smiled. "Hope it is.." He gently lifted the child out of Kate's arms and kissed her on the head. "...Hope.."


End file.
